fatal_combatfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans Vs Silver!
Research by ManAlmostwithoutfear And yellowflash1234 Two telekinetic killers that are a match for anyone! Sans the skeleton. And silver the hedgehog! It's up to us at fatal combat to figure out who would win! SANS Full Name: Sans the Skeleton Species: Skeleton Occupation: Sentry, Prankster Theme: (Battle Theme... Probably): (Real Battle Theme): FEATS One of the few characters in the game who knows about the SAVE Function -Can't use it himself, but he managed to find information about it Considered one of the hardest enemies in Undertale Somehow created a self-sustaining tornado of trash Capable of pranking people across time and space Killed Flowey and made him reset the most out of any monster Fought the Chara-possessed Frisk, who at this point is capable of killing large groups of monsters with ease -Nearly won against them, only losing because he fell asleep while trying to stall them Actually made Chara/Frisk, a psychotic murderer, get nervous during their fight with him The only enemy in the game smart enough to take the first turn, use their strongest attack first, and actually dodge Frisk's blows Almost forced Frisk to reset during their battle, by never taking his turn to lock them both in place forever Master of puns and pranks -Pranked Frisk three times PHYSICALITY Strength -Can lift and slam the player around by their soul if they're in Blue Mode -Implied to have shatter a branch to large for Frisk to lift on his own Immense Speed and Reflexes -With his guard up, can dodge any attack Frisk sends at him -While sleeping, woke up right before an attack hit him and dodged it -Combined with his teleporting, can unleash a barrage of high-speed attacks that give little room for dodging Durability -Stood up and walked away from a hit that dealt 999 damage -Other than that, is pretty frail *Only has 1 HP during his boss fight SKILLS Surprisingly Intelligent -Learned about the SAVE Function, and is one of the few people to know about it -A tactical and scientific genius -Figured out how many times he'd killed Frisk just by looking at their face -Aware of the many alternate timelines -In battle, will pretend to spare his foes before finishing them off while their guard is down Very Genre Savvy -Often manipulates standard RPG tropes in battle to trick enemies -Unlike other enemies in the game, takes the first turn in combat, unleashes his strongest attack first, and actually dodges Frisk's attacks -When he learned he couldn't beat Frisk, decided to do nothing during his own turn, preventing Frisk from having his turn in hopes of waiting him out Master of Pranks -Pranks Frisk several times through the story, usually with a whoopie cushion POWERS AND WEAPONS Bones -Sans' and Papyrus' main method of attack -Sends out massive amounts of bones to attack his foes -Do little damage separately, but a large amount of them, combined with Karmic Retribution, can deal massive amounts of punishment -Has Blue Bones as well, which only damage foes if they move -Can form cages of bones to trap opponents Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode -Turns the opponent's soul blue -Makes it affected by gravity, preventing the foe from moving in any way besides jumping -Can use it to lift the opponent and slam them around by their soul with his mind like this -Can be used to pin the foe to walls Teleportation -Can teleport himself and others -Uses it as a shortcut to other places -Used in battle to avoid attacks and move his foe straight into a new attack once his old one ends Gaster Blasters -Dragon skull-shaped laser cannons -Fire powerful lasers from their mouths -Can summon as many as he wants Karmic Retribution -A side effect of Sans' attacks -Occurs when Sans lands a hit on his foe -Acts as a poison for the soul, chipping away at the opponent's health until it wears off -The more sins the opponent has committed, the more damage it does "Special Attack" -It's literally nothing -When it's his turn to attack, stands and waits instead -Used to stall the opponent, preventing them from attacking or leaving the battle, in hopes that they'll quit -May not be useful outside of an RPG battle system, since it relies on taking turns attacking with the opponent WEAKNESSES Incredibly lazy -Only gives something his all if it's absolutely necessary -Won't fight unless he has to -The reason he lost to Frisk was that he fell asleep while trying to wait him out -Dodging too many attacks in a row tires him out easily Low stats -Has one point in HP, Attack Power, and Defenses -Karmic Retribution and the large amount of attacks he fires at once make up for his low attack power -Speed and teleportation make up for his low defenses (Sans: it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you.... '''S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l.')'' Name: Silver the Hedgehog Aka: Silver Age: 16 Occupation: Time Traveler/Freedom Fighter Height: 3'3" Weight: 77 lbs Species: Hedgehog Theme: m.youtube.com/watch?v=tZBctzSa… Feats: • Has Fought Both Sonic And Shadow To A Standstill • Has Defeated Iblis • Defeated Solaris With The Help Of Sonic And Shadow • Saved His Future From The Apocalypse • Defeated Eggman Nega • Leader Of The Secret Freedom Fighters • Defeated Enerjak, The Strongest Being In The Sonic Universe Abilities: • Chaos Control - Increases Speed For Some Time - Teleportation • Chronos Control - Can Time Travel (With A Time Stone) • Grab-All - Can Stun Levitating Opponents • Telekinesis - Can Lift Up To 3 tons • Flight - Maximum Speed: 700-1200 MPH - Takes Energy And Telekinesis • Psycho Smash - Stuns Enemies • Psychic Cut - Can Be Shot Horizontally And Vertically - Projectile • Silver Wind - Pushes Back Enemies - Managed To Push Back Sonic • Meteor Smash • Teleport Dash • Psycho Smash - Pushes Objects Away - Paralyzes Opponents • Spin Dash - Increases Speed • Homing Attack - Homes Into Numerous Opponents Power-Ups: • Ice Power-Up - Freezes Opponent - If In Front, Is An Ice Trap • Fire Power-Up - Burns Opponent If Behind Enemy - Is A Shield If In Front • Electric Shield - Brings Rings Closer - Protects User From An Attack - Electrocutes Opponents • Ring Power-Up - Replenishes Health (Slightly) • Psychic Control - Causes Dizziness - Blocks Opponents Vision Super Silver: • Positive Energy Aura • Increases Speed And Strength • Unlimited Stamina • Invincible • Runs On Rings • Increases Telekinetic Abilities Physicality: • Speed - As Mentioned Earlier, Maximum Speed Is 700-1200 MPH (In Base Form) - Spin Dash Increases Speed - Incredibly Agile • Strength - Telekinesis Can Lift 3 Tons - Can Also Break Metal With Telekinesis • Durability - Survived Attacks From Solaris - Survived Punches From Sonic, Shadow, And Knuckles - Survived Being Hit By His Own Meteor Smash - Survived Getting An Island Thrown At Him Weaknesses: • Ridiculously Naive • Cocky And Arrogant • Not A Close Ranged Fighter • Telekinesis Takes Energy And Focus • Has The Shittiest Boss Fight In Sonic Gaming History And the results are in, the winner is.......... Sans! The reason why sans wins is that sans' attacks are aimed at the soul. Don't forget that Silver has had no experience fighting in the soul. Meaning that his LV is at 1 and his HP is at 20. Now, what about super silver, you make ask. Well to answer that i must say that super forms increase the physicality of the user and not the spiritual abilities of the user. Since sans' attacks are 1 in strength, it would take 20 attacks to finish silver off, however when comparing them at their best, sans is able to tank attacks 99 times stronger than what he's supposed to. Meaning that it would take 5 attacks to kill sans. However, due to sans' speed, this is unlikely to happen. Sans is fast enough to dodge attacks from chara, chara is fast enough to dodge lighting bolts. Meaning that Sans' can dodge sound speed attacks. Meaning sans's can take advantage of silver's lack of experience with soul attacks, and bombard Silver with an assortment of Gaster Blasters and bone strikes while it would be difficult for silver to land 5 hits to take sans out. The winner is Sans! Now, if you want to see a rematch between Silver, Sonic and Shadow take on Sans, Frisk and Chara, all you gotta do is comment down below the word rematch and if this gets 2 rematch comments, there will be a rematch. Next time on fatal combat! Jeff the Killer Vs Slenderman!